<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy Bullets by CynicalCaffophille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117960">Fantasy Bullets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalCaffophille/pseuds/CynicalCaffophille'>CynicalCaffophille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Multi, mostly platonic class headcannons, requests open, told in bullet points mostly, tons of rarepairs!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 18:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalCaffophille/pseuds/CynicalCaffophille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt proud of these, so I figure I should post it here!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikusaba Mukuro/Celestia Ludenberg, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Headcanons about Sonia and Taka starting a Sophistication club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd Really enjoy talking about any of these headcanons on my Tumblr:</p><p>https://autistickiyotakaishimaru.tumblr.com</p><p>All comments are welcome, and I appreciate any feedback I may receive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Surprisingly, Togami is the one that came up with the idea,</p><p>- He meant it in the context of training assassins to invade her kingdom- hypothetically of course! </p><p>- But it was true that Novoselic had a ton of unique customs that tourists and immigrants found quite confusing.  She was foolish to assume that her friends were aware of them, but it would be rude to presume that they had the time!</p><p>- So, a club was the logical compromise!  Classmates could come and go as they pleased. </p><p>- Gundam helped draw up the most lovely fliers to advertise it, and Syo volunteered to help cut up the paper!</p><p>- But.. nobody came.  it was only her and Gundam for the first meeting. </p><p>- When she talked to Togami about this problem, he had to bits of advice.  Hire a graphic designer, and tell the Hall Monitor in his year about the club.  The first one was ludicrous, but she definitely considered the second. </p><p>- Since he was in the other year, and quite... scary, the two never really talked before this.  </p><p>- That didn’t stop them from talking over (the good kind of) tea for two hours over tea about the future of her club.</p><p>- One of his main reasons why he suspected the club failed was due to her naming scheme. Novoselic culture club was far too niche.  It would only attract people that were already interested in it!  Of course.  Why didn’t she think of it herself?</p><p>- So they decided on the Sophistication Club instead, thinking it would attract like-minded individuals. </p><p>- It worked a bit too well.  Taka encountered the first club member on his evening patrol. </p><p>- “Gonta wants you to help him become gentleman!”</p><p>- It was just the three of them at first, but eventually, Gonta invited one of his classmates.</p><p>- Kiibo wanted to learn more about human culture, even though he couldn’t eat the customary fancy dinners.</p><p>-  That didn’t matter, Sonia decided.  As long as he learned his table manners.</p><p>- Mahiru joins on occasion. Of course, she does.  She’s mostly a guest lecturer about how to look Photogenic.</p><p>- Once she staged a mock wedding for two of Gundam’s hamsters so everyone could practice wedding etiquette.</p><p>- Taka helped Gundam write his hour-long speech, which resulted in him getting a good grade in his next exam.</p><p>- They go on platonic ‘dates’ with each other, to practice in case they ever actually decide to date somebody.</p><p>- Ishimaru and Sonia spend an entire month figuring how to befriend their classmates.  It works wonders!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoutout to the tumblr anon who inspired this idea!  They seem like a cool person, I hope they liked it.</p><p>I just think Gonta would get along really well with this group judging by his and Mahiru's interaction in the UTDP.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Headcanons about Dr1 kids having a minecraft server</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chihiro makes a survival Minecraft server to entertain Chiaki and Alter Ego and gives her classmates access.</p><p>- Taka has never played Minecraft but downloaded the game for class bonding. </p><p>- He isn’t aware there is a WIKI for it, so he figures it out a la PiroPito’s playthrough.</p><p>- Mondo fucks with him by Tnting his house, but he just assumes creepers did it because he’s never seen tnt and creepers also explode.</p><p>- Mondo has 50 pet dogs and tricks people into accidentally punching him.</p><p>- He also doesn’t store any weapons.  His sword breaks? Gotta get a new one then.</p><p>- Doesn’t have a real house, just 3 different makeshift shelters</p><p>- Celeste always tries to make super aesthetic houses but ragequits for a week every time she dies.  </p><p>- She has the only end portal on the server, but she’s never been through it.  She just thinks it's pretty.</p><p>-  She’s not on the server too often, but god help you if you are stupid enough to rob her house.</p><p>- Hina made a shrine of a donut and a chest with free food in it for her classmates.</p><p>- She enjoys playing ‘how close to death can I go without actually dying’</p><p>- it's not a big deal though bc she has a ton of chests. </p><p>- Doesn’t get super lucky with ores.</p><p>- Nobody knows where Kyoko’s base is.  Hina frequently tries to find it so she can ‘eat dinner with her'.  the only reason they are convinced she is in the server is that she saved Makoto from a hoard of skeletons once.</p><p>- The only one more mysterious than her is Togami.  Everyone has seen him, but Togami brags about never touching the game. </p><p>- Syo tries to follow him and (rob him), and he asks 15 questions about how she murders.  keysmashes a bit, and then leaves.   </p><p>- Makoto is incredibly good at finding stuff, and others trade with him to get what they need.</p><p>- Sayaka adopted a Village.  She protects them every night, nobody can touch them.</p><p>- Once Leon moved her entire village a couple of blocks to the right.  She loses it, nobody knows why.</p><p>- Mukuro is paid (mostly by Junko) to mess up other peoples houses</p><p>- Junko creates challenges for everyone on the server.  </p><p>- Sakura hordes everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was inspired by binging Pito's minecraft lets play.  I don't even play it myself how did this happen.</p><p>It isn't my favorite work, but why not.  Why shouldn't I post it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sondam headcanons- pre ship or platonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  They both had a crush on Kirigiri for the first week of school.  Kirigiri never mentions it. </p><p>- Sonia was super quiet for the first weeks of school due to being super nervous. </p><p>- Gundam randomly found snacks in his locker with notes saying it was for the Devas.  He tried to figure out who left them, and mistakenly assumed Peko did.</p><p>- Peko isn’t complaining bc she got free Deva hugs out of it.</p><p>- Sonia actually talks to her classmates when Gundam calls Syo a demon.  She talks for 10 minutes about how S yo actually works and how clever it is, without drawing a breath.</p><p>-  They always make a point to hang out on full moons.  Works better for Demonic Rituals.</p><p>-  Once they got paired together on a group project, and they ended up getting a C- because they just focused on making it look cool.  </p><p>- “hey how long would it take snake venom to kill if....” “yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is short, but I hold Shy Sonia near and dear to my heart.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Non despair ai chiaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-she really struggles with trying new things.   All of her classmates support her anyways, but it’s never really brought up.</p><p>- Despite not being able to participate, her favorite class is gym.  She loves overanalyzing the strategy aspect of the games her classmates play.</p><p>-  She’s the embodiment of “Can I copy your homework?” “I’ll help you with it!”  Every time a classmate works with her, it comes straight out of a studyblr.  </p><p>-  For those of culture who are also into “ai plays/creates/reacts to” she has a youtube channel where she tries some normal teenager things with Sonia.  It gets quite popular!</p><p>- Kaz once gave her a Roomba body and let her torment (play with) the Devas.  Ever since she’s absolutely obsessed with them and watches over them whenever Gundam is out.  </p><p>- Akane and Teruteru are super upset she can’t eat, but she doesn’t particularly mind it because she’d probably forget anyway.</p><p>- She and Twogami are masters at charades.  </p><p>- She befriends reserve Hajime, and the whole class is extremely supportive but confused on how an AI snuck out and made a best friend.</p><p>- She was blunt about being an ai, but Hajime never really believed her until he hung with her classmates.</p><p>-  She was shocked and outraged when she learned humans can’t double jump.  </p><p>- Nagito once managed to ‘double jump’ by sheer luck, and she’s all ???</p><p>- She enjoys picking out outfits for all of her classmates!   Once Ibuki wanted a new dye job for a bit, and Chiaki was obsessed with helping her pick out a color.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. mikan x miu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  Though Mikan doesn’t look it, she’s into dark humor.  Every time Miu makes a dark joke, she does a cute lil chuckle.</p><p>- Mikan isn’t worried about awkward silences, because Miu is always rambling about something or other.</p><p>- Miu wears contacts (hence why she invented some.) in addition to her goggles, so Mikan modifies a spare to make them prescription goggles.</p><p>- Miu could be a good cook if she didn’t experiment with flavors while cooking.  Mikan talks her out of giving herself food poisoning.  Mikan eats the gross Ice Cream and BBQ sandwich to make her girlfriend happy.</p><p>- Miu puts post-it notes everywhere with invention ideas.  She originally put some on her girlfriend’s clothes but stopped when Mikan admits to not liking it.  Instead, she puts them on Mikan’s binder and pencil case.  Mikan thinks its cute.  Instead of paying attention in class, she looks at the notes to see what her gf is up to.</p><p>- Every time Miu wants to pull an all-nighter, Mikan distracts her with Cuddles.  It’s her duty as a girlfriend and nurse.  </p><p>- Miu gets super flustered by this. </p><p>- Mikan managed to switch her to decaff after lunch, and Miu no longer has eyebags.</p><p>-  Mikan occasionally tries to solve everyone’s problems by herself and not talk to Miu for a week.  This annoys Miu, so she creates an invention that solves the problem to get her gf to pay attention to HER.</p><p>-  They are both the insecure ones in the relationship. they send an essay about why they want this relationship once a week.</p><p>-  They agree that the most romantic thing something can do for someone else is to solve a problem for them.   Mikan gets Miu on ADHD meds, and Miu was able to get an A on the final for the first time ever. </p><p>-  They have tickle fights, and Mikan feels POWERFUL when her girlfriend is laughing so hard she can’t speak.</p><p>- Miu wants to get an impulsive piercing, so Mikan does it for her because its better if she knows the needle is clean.</p><p>- Mikan promises to look after her if Miu ever goes into another coma. Mikan feels loved, and Miu feels safe.</p><p>-  They both just randomly talk about morbid stuff.   No gross topic hasn’t been discussed at breakfast.</p><p>- Mikan is the only one that Miu doesn’t talk shit about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mahiru x Tsumugi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Mahiru nicknames her Tsum Tsum after the stuffies, and the pet name caught on with her classmates.  Tsumugi is so happy about it!</p><p>- Mahiru thinks Tsmugi is cute because she has more smiles than any other person she’s met, but they all feel so real.  </p><p>- Over time, she knows what character Tsumugi is channeling just by looking at her.  </p><p>- When Tsumugi tries to do photoshoots, she keeps breaking character to smile at her girlfriend.  Mahiru loves the resulting photos, but it’s not what they started out to do at all.</p><p>-  Mahiru does Tsum Tsum’s hair up in the double buns when they go out of dates.  Since she’s had short hair for years, it was super fun giving her girlfriend hairstyles she doesn’t get to wear anymore.</p><p>- Tsumugi is bad at putting contacts in.  Which is a shame, because she’s not a fan of wearing glasses.  Mahiru helps.</p><p>- Tsumugi loves the extra fancy contact lenses, but Mahirus favorite pair for her are a pair of icy periwinkle ones!</p><p>- Mahiru was never taught that much about make-up growing up, so her girlfriend teachs her.   She wears blush into class one day and the entire class ooohs and aaaahs.</p><p>-  Their favorite date is reading a book to each other while having a picnic.</p><p>- Mahiru feels like branching out on the kinds of photos she takes, so she makes a photo documentary on how wigs are styled.</p><p>- Mahiru is unabashedly basic in her hobbies, and helps Tsumugi be more comfortable with herself.</p><p>- Mahiru loves candles, but they are Not Allowed in the cosplay room.</p><p>- Once Tsum Tsum called Mahiru’s dad a Dursley, and Mahiru spilled her drink she laughed so hard.</p><p>-  They’d totally wear matching wedding dresses.  After they get married, they refer to each other as ‘wife’ constantly and you cannot change my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fuyu x Izuru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Once the Yakuza learned that they were treating some random reserve punk like a Fucking Lab Rat, Natsumi immediately ordered a rescue mission.</p><p>-  What was Hopes Peak gonna do? Expel them?  Hell, those bastards are lucky the press is still in the dark.  Besides, info like that could be useful if they ever needed to Blackmail the school.</p><p>- Despite Natsumi ordering the rescue, Peko was the first one to approach Izuru.</p><p>-  Peko introduced herself, but Izuru didn’t say anything to her.  They just sat in silence.</p><p>- Izuru knows every student Hope’s Peak has ever had.   He knows their medical records, academic powers, and everything else.  There was no point for an introduction.    Perhaps the records were incorrect about Peko’s insightfulness.</p><p>-  The thought of something being incorrect scares them.  If that was wrong, what else could be?  </p><p>-  They must rectify this immediately.</p><p>- Fuyuhiko was pissed.  The sky was blue, what other basic life facts do you want to hurt his ears with.</p><p>- Today he was pissed about what the fuckin Anteater said.  He wasn’t short.  He was fucking taller than she was.  What would she know?</p><p>-  He was muttering in anger to himself as usual in the shower when some idiot PULLS BACK THE MOTHERFUCKING CURTAIN.  </p><p>-  The way a proper Yakuza would handle this:</p><p>- the interloper would get a finger</p><p>- the interloper would lose a finger</p><p>- The way he handled this:</p><p>- Scream like the obnoxious nurse and fumble for the knife he foolishly left by the sink.</p><p>- The door was locked.  What the fuck?</p><p>-  Apparently, they are not allowed to enter a door without knocking first.  </p><p>-  He truly had a lot to learn if he were to achieve his purpose.</p><p>- Perhaps Pekoyama could get him some books.  She was clearly very powerful if she was able to ignore the knocking clause so nonchalantly.</p><p>- pffft he screamed like a Fowler’s toad! Peko will remember this forever.  She dragged them over to Natsumi’s room to report the blackmail.</p><p>- Izuru knocked after Natsumi let them in.</p><p>That turned into a found family Drabble whoops.   Have some loose shipping headcanons.</p><p>- Fuyuhiko is insecure that his boyfriend can ALSO lead a Yakuza clan.  Thats HIS thing.</p><p>-  They are the kind of couple that insult each other all of the time, but never mean it.   People are like “why are you fighting” but they aren’t.</p><p>- Fuyuhiko can pick up Izuru.  He might look small, but he’s still buff.</p><p>-  Fuyu has him saved as “Bastard &lt;3”</p><p>- Surprise dates.  They never schedule them, they just find themselves in a movie theatre.</p><p>- Izuru gets Migrane headaches and Fuyu helps however he can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chiaki x Impostor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  Mahiru third wheels them at Student Council meetings.  Despite Chiaki being the quote unquote class rep,  the duties are usually split between the three of them.   Impostor impersonates Chiaki at the 50% of meetings where she’d rather be playing games.</p><p>-  Impostor adorns themself with Chiaki’s many hair pins.   She collects pins but only wears like three of them.  Impostor wears them more than she does.</p><p>-  After a couple of months of dating, Impostor begins picking up her speaking style. They start using video game terms in conversation, despite having little context outside of their gf.</p><p>- Chiaki is Semiverbal.  </p><p>- Sometimes they spend dates in complete silence.  Impostor knows what she’s thinking due to her body language, and she really appreciates that.  Its one of her favorite things about them.</p><p>- Once they went on a Double Date with Tenko and her gf.  Tenko got super worried Impostor was being controlling when they ordered For her at a restaurant.  However Chiaki wasn’t feeling up to talking with a waiter that day.</p><p>- I feel like they’d have one of the healthiest relationships in their class.  They usually communicate very well with each other.</p><p>- However occasional problems from their relationship stem from Impostor trying to solve problems by themself, and Chiaki not talking about her feelings.</p><p>- Impostor listens to Chiaki info dump about Red from Pokemon.</p><p>- they both have the most random sleep schedules, but they are perfectly synced.</p><p>- Impostor thinks she has the prettiest eyes of anyone they have ever met.</p><p>- Impostor runs into a store to pick up some chips, and Chiaki is just playin her DS in the car.</p><p>- There is a running joke between them that Impostor wears 5 different outfits a day.  Chiaki does all of the laundry.</p><p>- Impostor burns super easily while Chiaki is super pale.  She helps apply Sunscreen to their back.</p><p>- Chiaki can make three simple dishes, and Impostor, who doesn’t know how to cook, thinks their girlfriend makes the best food in the world.</p><p>- Chiaki is a very picky eater who eats like a bird. When they get takeout (often.) Impostor would gladly switch for her.  They also help Chiaki explain the specific substitutions they want.</p><p>- For every place they get take-out, they have a favorite waiter/waitress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mikan x Maki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  Hiyoko is the NUMBER ONE VICTIM of “do you want to die....”</p><p>- When Mikan talks Maki out of considering bodily harm (Maki only agreed because it would make more work for her partner) putting a Whoopee Cushion on her chair was the sensible option.</p><p>- Maki is distinctly reminded of her old friend by Mikan.</p><p>- Mikan takes the news of Maki being an assassin surprisingly well.  She’s afraid of everything, but she’s equally afraid of everything.  When Maki tells her, she says “uh...” and then immediately apologizes for doing so.  </p><p>- Maki then says “huh.”</p><p>- Mikan is terrified that since Maki doesn’t know who her parents were, she doesn’t know her own medical history!  Her girlfriend could be at risk for any number of things! </p><p>-  Her fretting made Maki feel kind of down, so she immediately amends it with “I’ll have to give you twice the usual check-ups!”</p><p>- In one of these Check-ups, Maki finds out that she needs reading glasses.   She doesn’t use them very often, but she’s thankful that she can see well enough for assassins. </p><p>- One part of being the Ultimate Nurse that the media often overlooks is that bodies are sent to Mikan so she can determine the cause of death and dissect them.  Maki is the only one that isn’t freaked out by this. </p><p>- She’ll bring Mikan a sandwitch when she’s absolutely covered in blood and gushing about a new kind of stomach ulcer.</p><p>-  Mikan sees Maki covered in blood one day, and they take a bath together so she can wash it off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mikan x Mukuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Mikan was surprisingly blunt on the first day of the year about how she should be careful with her talent.  Mukuro had to let her know that she’s never been injured in battle.</p><p>- She also lets Mikan review her first aid kit, and Mikan was pleasantly surprised at the quality!</p><p>- Mikan was pissed when Mukuro came back from break with a twisted ankle.  If this happened during Mukuro’s runs, then Mukuro wasn’t tying her boots correctly!</p><p>- The shortest strands of Mikan’s hair reached towards her earlobes when Hiyoko put an especially sticky gummy in it.  She was crying in the bathroom when Mukuro inquired why she was late for the next stall over.  She worries if Mukuro will ever love her bc of her hair, and Mukuro bluntly points out that hers is even shorter.  She also offers to give her a cut with her knife, but Mikan declines.</p><p>-  Mikan comes up with 5000 backup plans if a date falls through, though that has never happened.  The one time the place Mukuro wanted to go to was closed, she just took Mikan up to that place’s roof and they talked.</p><p>- Mukuro admits to being bullied too, Mikan doesn’t believe her. </p><p>- Mikan does traditionally romantic dates, but Mukuro is like “I saw a fine documentary about 11th century England”</p><p>- Mukuro brings her a flower back from her run, but Mikan is allergic.</p><p>-  Mikan begins packing healthy lunch for her girlfriend who only eats ration bars.  No wonder she’s shorter than her twin if she’s been avoiding veggies all these years.  Malnourishment is so common these days. </p><p>- Tiptoe smooches.</p><p>- Mikan is a blanket hog, but Mukuro never slept in anything but a sleeping bag, so she doesn’t mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mahiru x Ibuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ibuki always used to photobomb Mahiru’s photos as a joke, and it pissed Mahiru off.</p><p>- Once they get together, Mahiru is super good at taking photos of Ibuki.</p><p>-  Ibuki hired her Amazing Girlfriend to take an Amazing Photo for her Amazing Album, and Mahiru gave her a solid binder worth of photos</p><p>- Ibuki has synthasia, and always compares Mahiru’s photos to music genres and songs. </p><p>- Its some of Mahiru’s favorite criticism. </p><p>-  Ibuki made some neon edits for Mahiru.  It violates ALL the laws of color theory, but Mahiru keeps them anyway.</p><p>- Mahiru called Ibuki reliable for the first time when she sewed a button on for her.  Ibuki was peppy for the rest of the week.</p><p>- Mahiru is super good at preventing Ibuki from getting lost.</p><p>- Mahiru’s mom taught her how to make Middle Eastern food, and Ibuki is super exited to try new foods. </p><p>- Every time, she’s surprised over how spicy it is. </p><p>- Mahiru does Ibuki’s hair for her on occasion! Ibuki’s fans always like when that happens, though Ibuki is sad to lose her kitty ears. </p><p>- Mahiru exclusively texts photos.  Ibuki exclusively texts memes and emojis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Taka x Mahiru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- When Mahiru’s mom gets back from overseas, she gives Taka the “if you break my daughter’s heart, I will end you” speech.   Taka sincerly says that he’d never dream of doing such a thing, and that he hopes they either get married or remain friends!</p><p>- Mahiru has a bit of attitude when she first meets Taka’s dad. </p><p>- Despite the fact Taka will never do PDA on school grounds, the entire school knows they are dating, because neither of them shut up about the other.</p><p>-   They first meet at a school festival, where Mahiru did a series about how filthy the reserve course is.</p><p>-  Taka likes her immediately.  </p><p>- Mahiru insists that her boyfriend must plan 50% of dates, and take a picture of her on every date they have.  She takes a picture of him too, so it is fair.</p><p>- Taka is absolutely fine with planning, but adds a condition of his own.  </p><p>- She has to teach him to take good pictures.</p><p>- So she gives him her old camera, and an impromptu lesson on their first date.</p><p>- Mahiru goes to a job interview wearing a suit and tie, and sends Taka a selfie just before.</p><p>- He tells her that thats not how you tie a tie, and then rides a bus to fix it.</p><p>- Taka holds the door for her.  She thinks its sweet.</p><p>- He cuts her hair ever two weeks, which saves her a lot of money on going to the salon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Maki x Akane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akane was super flirty, while Maki was Tsundre before they got together.<br/>Akane used to challenge Maki to arm wrestle as an excuse to hold her crush’s hand. It is surprisingly evenly matched, and Akane is teased for losing despite being buff.  <br/>A couple weeks into the school year, Akane leaves to the United States to perform.  She hires Maki as a babysitter for her little kids because she! Can! Afford! It! Also its her crush, gotta get her foot in the door.<br/>Akane’s siblings LOVE play fighting with Akane, so they try it with Maki too. Maki has to consciously avoid killing a kid on reflex.  Maki lets them order Pizza every night, because apparently thats what her classmate let them had.  Thank goodness these kids are self sufficient, she’s gotta keep up her ruse.<br/>In a spare bedroom, she cries herself to sleep every night.<br/>Once they get together, Akane makes Maki watch her favorite fighting anime.  Maki doesn’t really get it, because “Mega Kick is not a technique.”<br/>Akane wheedles her into acting out a scene in cosplay with her, and it is super accurate.  Tsumugi tries to get them to perform it at a con, but neither of them really see the point.<br/>When Maki tells Akane her real Talent, Akane is like “Cool! Can we get Burgers for dinner?”<br/>Maki gives Akane a beginners knife set for her birthday. Everyone feels unsafe.<br/>Akane enters a pie eating contest on a whim, and wins against a Line Backer.  Maki just gives her a head nod.<br/>Akane steals Maki’s scrunchys.  And her pencils. And her leftovers.  And her heart.<br/>They go on a date to a mall, and Maki starts crying.  She doesn’t elaborate about why, but Akane chooses the most out-there dates possible for a bit after that.<br/>Maki’s favorite was “Lets get lost in the woods, and you take pictures of me at the tippy top of the biggest tree in the forest.  If I see a bigger tree while I’m at the top, we have to find that tree now”  (many accidental panty shots, but still the cutest date Maki’s ever been on.)<br/>Akane usually ‘plans’ (impulsively decides) the dates, but once Maki took her to a ropes course and they raced on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nagito x Kirumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They go on a date to an arcade, and Kirumi carries Nagito’s small mountain of tickets.  </p><p>- He challages her to a game of Skee-ball, thinking that that should be a fair fight, but his throw bounces PERFECTLY to make it in.  She does a nice little warm laugh at this.</p><p>- Nagito gives her a cut of his tickets, but she gives them to a crying toddler.</p><p>- He buys her a dumb arcade prize with his own cut.</p><p>-  Kirumi enjoys nail art, but needs to keep her fingernails short for her job.  </p><p>-  So whenever she has a free evening, she gives really fancy nail art.</p><p>- (When Nagito thinks about cutting off his hand for Junko’s, this is the one thing that stops him.)</p><p>- Nagito has a pollen allergy, so when spring comes Kirumi cleans the ENTIRE SCHOOL in his honor.</p><p>- Whenever he has to stay in the hospital, she always sneaks in healthy meals for his condition.  The first time he ever said “I love you” was when she brought him 5 different soups.</p><p>-  Once when she was super busy and he was too depressed to be laundry, he put on one of her more impractical Goth outfits to take a walk.  She thinks its super cute.</p><p>-  They once spent 5 hours braiding Izuru’s hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kiibo x Rantaro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some Kiibo X Rantaro requested by my friend Kankri on discord.  (hey! I appreciate you friend.  Hope you enjoy). (Also this has Neopronouns Kiibo which is a super rad headcanon.)</p><p>- Rantaro loves Avatar the Last Airbender, but Kiibo never watched it before so they watch it together.  When Leaves on the Vine comes out, Kiibo regrets not being able to cry. </p><p>- Rantaro is crying enough for both of them.</p><p>- They go on a hike and Kiibo stumbles off a cliff somehow.  Rantaro does a Tarzan Vine Swing to rescue him. </p><p>- It takes Kiibo five minutes to let go of him zips so scared.</p><p>- Rantaro is terrible at knowing when he’s tired.  Kiibo always has to ‘sleep’ with him in his bed until tech’s dumb boyfriend finally falls asleep.  </p><p>- Whenever Rantaro travels, he’s super aixious something happened to his boyfriend. </p><p>-  So he always updates Kiibo on his vacation.</p><p>-  Kiibo is bluetooth interfaced with Rantaro’s phone, and he makes scrapbooks for every vacation photo Rantaro takes.</p><p>-  Tech lacks some fine motor skills, so occasionally a picture will be a bit skewed.</p><p>- Rantaro writes down context and trivia in a green pen, and they have an entire bookcase of scrapbooks.</p><p>- (Peko looks through the scrapbook for all of the animal photos.)</p><p>- Before they got together, they were really forward about flirting with each other</p><p>- Rantaro learns a new recipe from every place he travels to. After Kirumi, he is the best cook in the class.  Even Tenko has complimented his Crepes. He’s super sad that his boyfriend is unable to eat any of his food. </p><p>- They are both super polite to each other constantly.  Big old formal thank yous because one of them forgot a pencil. </p><p>- Due to everyone being busy, they were dating for about six months before Rantaro could meet the professor.   He accidentally broke an experiment due to being nervous.   Kiibo cleaned it up, and they had a great talk over dinner.  Everyone had fun. </p><p>- (quick tangent, I hc the professor as Wheelchair bound due to Kiibo’s accident!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Celes X Mukuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Once they got comfortable with each other, Mukuro tried Celeste’s wigs on as a joke. </p><p>- Taka immeadiately tried to write “Celeste” up for PDA.</p><p>- Celeste enjoys practicing Make-up looks on Mukuro.  She’s constantly pissed that the Media thinks that Junko is the prettier sister. </p><p>- Mukuro thinks its silly that Celeste gets so sad about it.</p><p>-  Mukuro modifies one of her many knives to make it super fancy and impractical for Celeste.</p><p>- Celeste dolls Mukuro up and takes her to the best restaurant in town in exchange.</p><p>- Mukuro SUCKS at card games, so the two always team up to play Spades.</p><p>-  Mukuro helps her get into her corset, and pulls it way too tight.</p><p>- Celeste says it wasn’t the corset that took her breath away.  </p><p>- Junko teases her about still being red hours later.</p><p>- Celeste always calligraphies famous poems and lays them around Mukuro’s dorm.</p><p>- Mukuro wasn’t really a fan of poetry, but kept all the poems anyway.</p><p>-  She put on Celeste’s lipstick on a whim once, and Celeste has the photo framed on her wall.  </p><p>- Mukuro’s annoyed she spent so much money on a frame.</p><p>- “Darling, I may buy you the entire world if you so please.”</p><p>- Celeste really enjoys it when Mukuro brushes her hair.</p><p>- The finale of one of Hifumi’s favorite shouhen anime aired, and Mukuro and Hifumi are screaming “COME ON PROTAGONIST FIGHT BETTER POWER OF FRIENDSHIP GO!” “I DONT GET WHY YOU DON’T DISLOCATE THE FUCKING SHOULDER”</p><p>-  Celeste is sipping her milk tea, calm as if she was just watching the weather.</p><p>- Mukuro sees Celeste snap when playing Call of Duty with her for the first time, and she thinks its cute.</p><p>-  She gives her tips to improve.</p><p>-  On her birthday, she carries Celeste to her classes.  Mondo gets 50 pictures bc it is so CUTE.</p><p>- Hifumi is drawing Celeste, so Mukuro tries too.  It looks like a 5 year old did it, but Celeste hangs it in her portrait gallery anyway.</p><p>- “I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR” “I have a grand total of three shirts.” Celeste sobbing.</p><p>- Celestia has a parisol walking home in the rain, while Mukuro is just getting soaked bc it builds character.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Celes X Mukuro ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Mukuro considers cats to be a nuisance at best.  A way to waste valuable ations. </p><p>-  The cat with the exeptionally long name didn’t seem to realize Mukuro’s indifference. </p><p>- Mukuro takes her to meet Fenrir, and she never hears the end of it.  </p><p>- “haha boss, you have a prissy fancy girlfriend””give me 10.”</p><p>- They try to teach her how to shoot a beginner gun, and Celeste can’t even get the saftey off. She’s crying.</p><p>- Celeste teaches Mukuro how to walk in heels.  It goes terribly.  Clumsy gun girl.</p><p>- She meets Fenrir again two years later, and gets a bullseye in heels.  </p><p>-  Then she finally gets the approval of the group.</p><p>- Whenever Celeste hires a new Butler, Mukuro has a nice chat with them.</p><p>- Celeste talks Mukuro into wearing vampire fangs on occasion.  Like Mukuro with Kaz’s teeth. </p><p>-  Tongue piercing. :)</p><p>- Celeste has a three course lunch, and Mukuro is scarfing a lunch ration in five seconds.  </p><p>- Mukuro has crumbs on her face, so Celeste wipes them off with her napkin.</p><p>- Mukuro brings Celeste her favorite Milk Tea, made properly...</p><p>- in a METAL canteen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sayaka x Akane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- When Akane moved her little siblings into her new house, a Sayaka interview was the first thing her little sister wanted to watch.  Akane is super grateful. </p><p>-  She managed to get that sister a signed copy for her birthday.</p><p>-  They’d get together in the first month of school tops.  Despite their relationship being ‘secret’ everyone but Sayaka’s manager knows about it.</p><p>- Akane sits in her lap.</p><p>- Sayaka brings a granola bar in her bag in case her schedule doesn’t give her a lunch break.  She gives to to Akane whenever asked.</p><p>- Eventually she starts bringing a second one, just in case.  When Akane got hungry for the second time, she couldn’t stop smiling for an hour.</p><p>- After a talk with Akane, Sayaka always feels more certian about following her dream.</p><p>- They watch a horror movie and both get super scared by it.  So they spend the night cuddling.</p><p>- Sayaka once invited Akane as a +1 to an idol party.  She starts a dance competition among the idols. </p><p>- and then a Pizza-eating cometition.</p><p>- Everyone had fun, but she doesn’t invite Akane too more formal parties.</p><p>- Akane makes a group chat for Sayaka’s band after the second time she meets them.</p><p>- She and Sayaka collab to make a gymnastics piece to her music. it goes viral.</p><p>-  They once went Ice Skating on a date.  Akane teaches Sayaka how, but gets soaked due to thinking it’d be cool to go on thin ice.</p><p>- Hina bought Akane a Bikini so she could swim faster, so Sayaka and Hina become. best friends. </p><p>- Akane leaves dumb doodles on Sayaka’s notebooks.  Street art style. </p><p>- Sayaka and Nekomaru sing Gotta Go my Own Way from High school musical together once, and Akane makes it her ringtone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Drv3 april fools day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Miu and Kokichi did minor pranks to each other before the day even started. Everyone was terrified.</p><p>- Shuichi sides with Miu over his friend in the war, but theres no ill-will on either side.  Kokichi is just so exited to get pranked.</p><p>-  The first prank of the day was when Kaede’s alarm went off.  Despite picking a specific song last night to start her day to, (she picks a new alarm tone every day!) My Chemical Romance starts playing.  </p><p>-  She knew immediately who did it, due to the joke emo v classical music war. Well played.   </p><p>- Kokichi started sneezing at breakfast, while Miu was suspiciously absent. </p><p>- She modified the Underwear stealer into a pepper sender, and sent pepper into his scarf whenever Shuichi told her too.</p><p>-  Tsumugi is the only one who’s not laughing. </p><p>-  Tenko vowed to prank every degenerate male at least once.  Nobody is surprised, but nobody is worried either.  Its probably the usual Hazing.</p><p>- Ryoma had a jingle bell attached to his cuffs. He found it amusing and kept it on.  It drove Kaede mad.</p><p>- Kaito had washable paint on his seat.  He calmed Maki down by saying it was at least Galaxy colors.  (nobody pranks Maki.)</p><p>- She teams up with Kaede to go up against Shuichi. They stole his phone and edited all of the songs on his playlist so there are a couple of notes different.</p><p>- He notices within the first 5 seconds.</p><p>- Kork’s comfort read was replaced with a Cheesy Romance novel, bound to look like his textbook.   He doesn’t comment on it, and still reads it at lunch.</p><p>- Tenko went easy on Gonta, bc he admitted to not really getting pranks.  When he asked her what her favorite bug was, she said “the scariest spider known to man”</p><p>- Kiibo and walks into a mud bucket meant for Rantaro, so Tenko decides not to put a bunch of Legos in his lab.</p><p>- Instead, Rantaro’s old boots are swapped with a new pair multiple times over the course of the day.</p><p>- Kokichi got a rubber frog in his shower.  Nobody knows why, but it goes down in legend.</p><p>- Kokichi fakes Miu’s internet history super badly (comic sans) and posts in on a notice board.  Miu is like “hey thats me! :D”</p><p>- Shirogane posts Sailor moon pictures in random places.  She excludes the protag.  Himinko and Angie look for it all day.  Shuichi was like “you didn’t include it. clever”. while shes like “OH NO I FORGOT.”  </p><p>- She puts it on the notice board and they are MYSTIFIED.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. dr2 april fools day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Akane falls for the fake food three separate times. She doesn’t care though.  She might have gotten real food.</p><p>- Hyoko gives her the Pudding in a Mayo jar to piss of Teruteru.  She preforms admirably. </p><p>- Teruteru serves a lunch that looks nothing like it tastes.  Akane doesn’t notice or care.  Much to his annoyance. </p><p>- Nagito walks into three seperate water buckets set up by Reserve course students before he gets to class.  Mikan decides to tail him for the rest of the day.</p><p>- Due to yet ANOTHER bucket, they had to go to the nurse’s office.</p><p>- Nagito immediately notices that in the pictures on the wall, Mikan’s vaccines are replaced with giant swords.  </p><p>- It made several reserve students very anxious. </p><p>-  the cause of this was that Mikan ‘accidentally’ knocked into Peko’s swords the other day.</p><p>- Peko sincerely apologized for Fuyuhiko’s bullcrap.</p><p>-  Fuyu’s shoes were replaced by slightly taller shoes.   </p><p>- He was like… having a super good day because of it until he notices.  He assumes Peko means well.  She didn’t.</p><p>- Soda made a demon animatronic to follow around Gundam all day.  Sonia is impressed that Gundam’s demon summoning WORKED.  </p><p>-   Gundam thanks him later. </p><p>-  Sonia is super happy about april fools, so she sent a curse to Kaz.  </p><p>- Nobody else notices the prank, but Sondam is in stitches over it.  Kaz is super terrified all day about what they are planning.</p><p>-  Nekomaru puts Woopee cushions on every seat in every class.  Everyone pretends it is funny. </p><p>- Hyoko wakes everyone up at 11:59, so nobody has time to get her back.</p><p>-  Every classmate gets an EXTREME prank against them.  Nagito suspects Chiaki because she’s the only one that wasn’t targeted. </p><p>- She was too sad to go through with her prank, despite the fact that she planned it with Hajime.</p><p>- Her ai version does it for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Junko and Mukuro talked about doing the classic twin swap prank, but decided instead to mane everyone THINK they pulled that prank.  They just did bad impressions of themselves, whiile everyone is like “Nice classic prank!”  they are like “??? we didn’t do a prank this year.”</p><p>- They also had a bet going to see who can slap the most Kick-me signs on to people.  (The signs are personalized for student.  Byakuya’s says donate to the poor etc.) </p><p>- Mukuro got more signs up, but they had to be photographed as evidence, so Junko won.</p><p>- Chihiro replaces the home page on all the school computers with Rick Astley.  </p><p>-( Sayaka originally planned to sing that during the morning announcement, but she can’t do that now! New plan.)</p><p>-  Taka was the first to find this out (he was going to check if there was any work due) so the entire class was like “hahaha Rickroll” and then immediately suffered the same fate. </p><p>-  Taka put flyers up for April Fools day, so everyone was aware of it.</p><p>-  He was annoyed that someone (Celeste and Hifumi) pasted “So, you’ve been pranked.”  Cap on top of ALL school flyers.  </p><p>- This is Byakuya’s first April Fools day.  Previously he thought it was just a bad business decision.  Makoto convinced him to join in.  He goes big. </p><p>-  He hires Komaru as an artist, and hires Kyoko as a pickpocket.  Makoto is in it too, but his official title is Damage Control.  (He has a specific skill set.)</p><p>- When Mondo and Taka plan to go out to lunch, his Motorcycle is Neon Pink, and has Bunny Ears on it.</p><p>- He goes Apeshit until he realizes that his bike is parked down the street, and that Togami purchased and vandalized another bike.</p><p>- However… IT PISSES TAKA OFF. That’s a complete waste of money!</p><p>-  At lunch, he plots his Revenge.</p><p>-  Meanwhile, Yuta and Komaru team up and have 1000 donuts delivered to Hope’s Peak.</p><p>-  They can’t possibly eat ALL of the donuts, right?</p><p>- They did.</p><p>- When class starts back up, the teacher starts collecting homework. </p><p>- Everyone has homework except Togami and Makoto.  (Kirigiri saw this coming.)</p><p>- Makoto lies that he left it at home.</p><p>- Taka got the class in on it, and made fake assignments for them to hand in.</p><p>-  He also yelled at Mondo when he collected the hw for the teacher.  For added realism.</p><p>- Sayaka and goes after Chihiro.  She replaces every charger with identical broken ones (curiously of Leon and the lost and found), and watches the life slowly drain from Chihiro’s eyes.</p><p>- She gave it back at 8% battery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. trans peko and fuyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Fuyu feels dysphoric about his height, so Peko gives him piggy back rides.</p><p>- One time, Nagito saw this and did a :)</p><p>-   Speaking of height, he refuses to let her get things on the top shelf bc he’s a strong independent dude that doesn’t need to lady!  </p><p>- He climbs her instead.</p><p>- She learns how to walk in heels without telling him for the sole (pun intended!) purpose of wearing 12 inch heels on April fools day.</p><p>- Whenever Fuyuhiko gets misgendered, Peko just Casually mentions murder.</p><p>-  Peko had  Mulan and Alanna phases as a kid, because she liked the plot lines of a girl pretending to be a boy to learn to fight.  Natsumi teased her about her crush on Mulan.  </p><p>- Once she comes out, her Mulan phase becomes an in-joke.</p><p>- When Fuyuhiko came out, Natsumi’s first reaction is “can I have all of your old clothes then?”  </p><p>- She also was super enthusiastic about taking him shopping. </p><p>- When Peko comes out later, Natsumi gives her some clothes. (Peko didn’t get a shopping trip)</p><p>- Peko helped him with keeping his hair short.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Platonic Gundam + Sonia + Peko hcs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  Sonia and Gundam clicked relatively quickly.   After a couple of weeks at school, it is common to see them chatting about morbid content.</p><p>-  Eventually, a shadow peels off from Fuyuhiko and begins following Gundam at school.</p><p>- Gundam, who has bred puppies many times before, didn’t particularly mind.  However, it leaves a bad taste in Sonia’s mouth.  She didn’t want another entourage! </p><p>-  This continues for weeks.  Sonia gets progressively more annoyed, and sticks to Gundam, the one person who treats her like a person, even closer.  </p><p>-  Eventually she has to run to the restroom, praying that Pekoyama doesn’t follow her.</p><p>-  Peko immediately approaches Gundam and whispers “can I hold a Deva?”</p><p>- Even after the misunderstanding was cleared up, it took a while for Peko and Sonia to become as close.  Peko kept offering to do tasks for her,</p><p>-  Peko is roped into role-playing a murder scenario with Sonia.   “No no no, the sword isn’t on the artery... its not Right.”   Peko just doesn’t want to kill a friend, but Sonia wants the being murdered experience (tm).</p><p>- Sonia gets Peko into podcasts.  She starts her on the Serial Killer ones, but Peko finds she likes the life advice ones.</p><p>-  Peko teaches Sonia how to escape if she ever gets abducted.  She’s not the only one in the class that has survived multiple assassination attempts.  </p><p>- When Sonia admits to being terrified about what they’d do to her last time, Peko admits Fuyuhiko cried like a baby in his first attempt.  Sonia does a little chuckle. </p><p>- This eventually starts Peko ‘kidnapping’ Fuyuhiko and Sonia wearing a Serial Killer mask and them trying to escape.</p><p>-  Togami once saw this, and got super exited because he didn’t know it was Peko.</p><p>- Gundam was super pissed when he found out some of Sonia’s customs involve animal cruelty.  He’s fine with strange customs, he’s super strange himself.  However, hunting and culturally mandatory animal keeping crosses a line in his book. </p><p>- Sonia shows them the legislation draft she has to change those customs, and asks for his imput on how to help the Makangos and Skongs. </p><p>- Gundam says to stop keeping them purebred, because that can cause inbreeding.</p><p>- Peko understands what Gundam and Sonia are saying, even if they use funny words.</p><p>- Gundam names the Zodiac Generals after the Zodiac Killer.</p><p>- Peko rescues cats from other Yakuza groups and brings them to Gundam, who nurses them back to health.</p><p>- Celeste funds this.</p><p>-  Peko and Gundam both have RBF, so whenever the three hang out Sonia is super smiley while Peko and Gundam are ._.  /_.   They are both having a good time though. </p><p>- Sonia does a bunch of platonic “I love yous” to her friend group, and the other two always get super blushy about it.</p><p>-  Sonia walks into Peko and Gundam repeating “fool” over and over again, and joins in despite not knowing the context.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Mukuro X chiaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- They strike me as the kind of couple that has been dating for 3 months before they realize they are dating.</p><p>- Chiaki doesn’t hide the fact that she’s an ai, but it takes a couple of conversations for it to come up. </p><p>- Mukuro notices right away, bc Chiaki forgot to pretend to breathe (she does this to not make her classmates uncomfortable) while playing pinball.  Due to her job, she is extremely good at noticing if someone is breathing or not from far away.</p><p>-  They both sleep in really specific ways.    </p><p>- They are both capable of sleeping standing up.  Mikan once spent 15 minutes waiting for a hallway to be empty before she realized it was just the sleepy gfs.</p><p>- Mukuro sleeps on her back with her arms on her chest.  If you try to put a blanket on her, she pushes it off in her sleep.  She prefers a sleeping bag to a bed.</p><p>- Chiaki once made a card house on top of her.  Its her phone bg.</p><p>- Chiaki can sleep anywhere but her bed. Once Mukuro found her in Junko’s closet snoozing away.</p><p>- Mukuro carried her back to her bed, and she was lowkey annoyed about that she’s in the one place she can’t sleep.</p><p>- Chiaki watches Mukuro shoot from right behind her.  It makes her get all flustered and miss. </p><p>- They play a FPS together as a competition on who should pay for the next date. Chiaki wins, but Mukuro says the reason she lost was because that isn’t how that gun should realistically fire.  </p><p>-  She pays anyway.</p><p>-  They ask Chihiro to design them a perfectly realistic FPS.  Chihiro is outraged.</p><p>- Chiaki runs a speedrun channel, and Mukuro is always sneaking around in the background to not disturb her gf.</p><p>- Mukuro has cold hands, Chiaki’s hands overheat like a computer does.  Chiaki likes that Mukuro’s hands are cold as she can’t touch Hajime’s burning hands.</p><p>- Neither of them are particularly touchy with their friends, so nobodies sure how to intitate physical touch.</p><p>- It made Mukuro particularly upset because Junko witheld physical touch when she was angry. </p><p>- Eventually Mukuro learned to ask to be hugged by her girlfriend.</p><p>- She also specifically asks Chiaki if she’d like to be touched, and respects the awnser.</p><p>- Mukuro enjoys going for hikes in the woods. Chiaki peppers her with questions about different plants every time.</p><p>- Chiaki once asked her if she can fly like Link in Breath of the Wild.</p><p>- Mukuro says no, but secretly asks Kaz to see if something can be arranged.</p><p>- They play Chess together.  </p><p>- Mukuro studies all kind of video game wikis in order to understand her girlfriend better.</p><p>- Chiaki is pissed, and Mukuro starts crying.  Chiaki explains that she should play the games instead silly.</p><p>- She then gets her a copy of Space invaders.</p><p>- Mukuro took her to an arcade, and then got ignored the whole time in favor of games. </p><p>- She thinks its cute.  Chiaki gets her a giant cat plush.</p><p>- For Aki’s birthday, Mukuro modified some real guns to look like video game guns.  (the guns do not have ammo, she explained to Mikan)</p><p>- Aki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Asexual Gundam headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ace headcanons open for everyone but Taka today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- In addition to being ace, Gundam is touch adverse.  </p><p>-  He’s fine with people touching his hands and arms (sometimes), but if you were to touch him anywhere else, he would probably cry.</p><p>-  When he tells Kaz he is ace, Kaz sends him a “I guide hamsters to a treasure I do not possess.”  He wasn’t amused, but only because nothing Kaz says is funny. </p><p>- He had to tell Kaz bc Kaz was the only one who doesn’t</p><p>-  Declined to be a part of a panda breeding program.  (To those of you that don’t know what this is referencing, good.)</p><p>- The one time Teruteru tried to flirt with him, he just glared until Teru left.</p><p>- Walks into hamster room.  Sees hamsters mating.  Walks out.</p><p>-  When a s*x scence  comes on for the trio’s movie night, he just takes out a Hamster and ignores until it is gone.  Sonia gets distracted by the hamster, and Kaz is the only one following the romance plot.</p><p>- Both he and Sonia don’t get se*ual innuendos.  Kaz’s spirit leaves his body due to them not getting obvious ones and taking it at face value.</p><p>- He thinks that the women’s clothing industry is so stupid with the skimpy clothes.  Aren’t you guys cold??? This earns him the respect of every female student in the school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Ace-Flux Ibuki hcs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ibuki likes girls.  Who doesn’t???  Girls are cute and bright.</p><p>- But sometimes Ibuki thinks girls are prettier on some days than on others.  </p><p>-  No offense to the many cute girls in her class!  They all put so much effort into looking cute, and Ibuki really appreciates that!</p><p>- She’d even snuggle and mess around with any of them if they wanted, but her heart really wouldn’t be for her, you know?</p><p>-  Maybe she should talk to Mikan in case its something scary, but she’s probably fine right?</p><p>-  Mikan always went on about why you should like who you like, and Ibuki probably would offend her if she didn’t listen.</p><p>- But... what if her feelings on women become her feelings towards music and color?</p><p>- so she miiiiiiiiiiight have gone to the nurse anyway in case it was a mood problem, or she was dying.</p><p>- dying wouldn’t be good for her career. At all.</p><p>-  So Mikan shed many tears, explaining to Ibuki that she was valid.</p><p>- Ibuki thought she was gonna die at first Mikan was so upset. </p><p>- But Mikan was sad that Ibuki had to hide that, and that was probably her fault.</p><p>- But that wasn’t the problem. at all.</p><p>- Ibuki is a changing person, and how pretty girls are is part of that. </p><p>- She forgot her muse, her compass!</p><p>- What else could she have forgotten if she forgot that?</p><p>- aaah the math test tomorrow.  fuck.</p><p>- While Mikan gave Ibuki some words to look into, Ibuki paled and ran out of the room.</p><p>- SHE WAS GONNA STUDY WITH CHIAKI!!!</p><p>_______</p><p>- Mikan realized they were cool when Ibuki was talking with Mahiru about it at lunch.</p><p>- she didn’t MEAN to upset her, she just got the zoomies!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Hairstyle headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hiyoko cuts off her ponytails after her grandmother wanted her to grow her hair out even more. Her only goes down to the nape of her neck now. its choppy, and not at all suited for Kabuki. She regrets it immediately and starts sobbing. </p><p>- Sonia lends her one of her less fancy tiaras for the rest of the day, and she begins to smile again.  Eventually she adopts a braid crown hairstyle.</p><p>- Celestia’s hair went down to her shoulders before her first gambling tournament. She cut it to her current style with a raggedy kitchen knife. It looks horrible, but she doesn’t care about that at the moment.  She left the strands by her face to not cut herself on accident. She puts on her neatest school uniform with her black tie, and leaves her apartment for (hopefully) the last time.</p><p>- When she sweeps all of the competition, she buys herself her drills with her new small fortune.  She does to the nicest Salon in town, and gave the hairdresser very specific instructions.  They are longer than she wanted, but they will do.</p><p>-  She thinks a corset will be her next trophy.</p><p>- Toko and Syo bicker about many things, their shared look most of all.</p><p>-  “Gloomy wants her hair so long so she can hide in it.  Doesn’t she know how difficult the hair makes MY life.”</p><p>-  If it were up to Syo, she’d just shave it all off.  Easier that way.  Less for people to grab at.  Contacts too.  </p><p>- The braids were a compromise between them.  Easy to push out of the way.  </p><p>- Syo is still working on the contacts thing. </p><p>- Tenko wears clip-on ponytails when not actively training! </p><p>- She likes having the weight on her back, but degenerates aren’t above pulling hair!</p><p>-  This is the best way, and might confuse a stinky degenerate male if they jumped her.</p><p>- She’s not very good at attaching them, but her bows hide that weakness!</p><p>- She lent them to Angie for a performative art piece once, and one had a pink splotch on it.</p><p>- Chihiro had a public speech tomorrow, but she can’t go out there with her hair at its current awkward length.</p><p>-  So she goes to Tsumugi to install her new hair extensions.</p><p>- She swishes her new hair for the rest of the day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. nb ace Gundam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- A dark god such as themself knew that meaningless division between genders had no bearing on the powerful at a very young age.</p><p>- They raided the lost and found at their school to see what material would be the best bedding for their first familiar. </p><p>-  They went behind the beast’s back to keep the skirt for themself.  It would be a waste of valuable fabric when their mother’s old dress would do splendidly. </p><p>- When it came for them to begin a Grimmore, they choose not to list their gender.  Many casual observers of the art might be weird about it. </p><p>- Many were still weird about it, but the fools only saw a breeding journal.</p><p>- Not the musings of a lonely child and his many friends.</p><p>- Japanese wasn’t Sonia’s first language.  Neither was English, but not many knew that about her.</p><p>-  As a princess, it is only natural for her to be raised on the country’s language for the first several years of her life!</p><p>- One thing she doesn’t enjoy about speaking Japanese with her classmates(!!!), was how needlessly gendered everything was.  Even her title was gendered apparently. </p><p>-Her gender was... fine?  She didn’t have any desire to go by other pronouns,  or dress any differently than she did when customs didn’t require trains. </p><p>-  But she found the whole obsession with it rather exhausting nonetheless.  </p><p>- Gundam agreed with the Dark Lady, if she really was a Dark Lady.  They hadn’t asked.   The two of them mostly talked about beasts, and the disgusting liquid on the lunch trays.</p><p>- One of their other classmates seemed to share their annoyance, and posses the alchemy to do something about it.</p><p>- good riddance.</p><p>- For now, they will share their seeds with their Devas and their new friend.</p><p>-  Sonia didn’t try to touch them often, for which they were thankful. </p><p>- But the Dark Lady’s new shadow didn’t show such mercy.</p><p>- He was always touching their shoulder.  or their back.  or asking for high fives. </p><p>-  They hate the Dark Lady’s shadow.  Very much.</p><p>-  Also it was difficult to look at him for more than 5 seconds without your eyes hurting.</p><p>- By the time the shadow figured out the logistics of language, their opinion was already set in stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Byakuya x Ishida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Because Kiyotaka blamed himself in the front half of chapter three, either he won’t blame Togami at all, or he will blame Togami as much as he blames himself.  While either option is viable, I am of the opinion that while Ishida thinks what Byakuya did was morally reprehensible, he still thinks that Kiyotaka’s inaction led to his creation, and doesn’t hold him personally responsible.</p><p>-  Also, I think a very dark part of Ishida is happy that he was created.  He wishes it happened under less gruesome circumstances.  He wasn’t happy the way he was before, so he decided to change!  </p><p>-  But he would never admit that out loud.  He wouldn’t make that mistake again.  Everyone might reject him again if he did. He can’t be alone again.<br/>- Two things about Togami that Ishida specifically dislikes is how little he focuses on effort, and the treatment of his Older siblings.  </p><p>- Togami thinks Ishida is pathetic.  Wouldn’t last a day in his world. and he’s right, Ishida thinks. But not anymore.<br/>- Makoto thinks Togami is being a bit insensitive.  Fukawa thinks it’s admirable.</p><p>- Hifumi tried to murder him based off lies.  Off lies.</p><p>- Who did he think Ishida was???  The butthole didn’t even know him.</p><p>- But he was more hurt that Celestia lied about him. </p><p>- He didn’t do friggin anything to her.</p><p>- This can’t happen again.  He will do anything to prevent this from happening again.</p><p>- If Ishida was sort of annoyed at Togami, He was Friggin Pissed about Sakura.  </p><p>-  Selling everyone else down the creek for your Frickin Family...</p><p>-  Its wrong, that’s what it is!  If Sakura wasn’t so Selfish... </p><p>- THEN MAYBE MORE PEOPLE WOULD HAVE LIVED.</p><p>- He said so.</p><p>- Togami might have been impressed.</p><p> </p><p>- He felt guilty after the trial.</p><p>- Togami did too, but for different reasons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ibuki Child Abuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is about Eating Disorders and Child Abuse + Neglect.</p><p>Please do not read if things of this manner upset you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- As a toddler, Ibuki distracted herself from her mother’s screams by humming songs to herself to sleep.</p><p>- Her favorite is “how many times can I sing this song to my adoring fans before I finally go to bed?”</p><p>- This helped Ibuki get a grasp on volume control!  She practiced until she was quieter than a eensie-weensie mouse!</p><p>- She had to learn to sew because her clothes were never replaced.  She managed to make tons of friends because of it! </p><p>-  They let Ibuki eat off their lunch trays if she made them bracelets!  How kind of them.  And with the amazing deal of one bite of food for pretty bracelet too!</p><p>- Ibuki’s many friends were so kind to her!  She loved them all so much.</p><p>- One of her friends even gave her some more thread for her birthday.  It was her favorite present she’s ever gotten.</p><p>- One day, Ibuki had a Bright idea!</p><p>- If she joined a spectacular school club... She wouldn’t have to clean the house anymore.</p><p>- So, she joined the Light Music club!!!  Mother always was a total downer on Fridays, and the club met then!</p><p>- The club became Ibuki’s one and only home!</p><p>- She put up posters, single-handedly aced fundraisers, and even saved her lunch money up for a good mic!</p><p>-  Her bandmates were super happy about her dedication!  Especially with the mic! (but they didn’t let her get a Neon Pink one! :( ) </p><p>- Even her fans appreciated her hard work!  Many argued that she was a valuable member of the group~ and they tended to like her songs the best.</p><p>- (She think they’d like her songs a lot better if she actually got a chance to suggest any...  She just got the songs nobody wanted to admit they thought of-which were the coolest ones!)</p><p>- Ibuki ‘left’ her band and the tabloids went crazy. </p><p>- The tabloids never found out that the shy baby of the group was driven out for having crumbs on her face at rehearsal.</p><p>- It was the first time she ate in days.</p><p>- Because the club needed her to fit into this adorable set of pants for her next album!  She couldn’t let them down!</p><p>- She dyed her hair that night so she didn’t have to look at her ribs.  It ruined her nicest shirt, but what can ya do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Bald Toko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: Blood, Vomit, Big Sad and canon Togami Assholery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Toko sleepily rubbed her eyes while going into her bathroom to get her glasses.</p><p>- She screamed and than immediately puked into her sink.</p><p>- What. Had. Syo. Done. With. Her. Hair. </p><p>- A huge chunk of her hair was about an inch long, and the rest of it is MATTED with blood.  </p><p>- Note to future Toko: wash your sheets you smelly cow.</p><p>- She had to shave it off to preserve her identity.  Her fingers trembled.</p><p>_____________</p><p>- “Fukawa-kun!  You have failed to show up to all of your classes, and failed to attend the detention you earned as a result!”</p><p>- Toko groaned through her pillow, and heard muffled noise outside.</p><p>- “Toko are you okay?  Do you need me to apply first aid?” </p><p>- She hasn’t changed her sheets She hasn’t changed her sheets She hasn’t changed her sheets She hasn’t changed her sheets She hasn’t changed her sheets She hasn’t changed her sheets She hasn’t changed her sheets.</p><p>- “I-I’m fine.  Go away...”</p><p>- Yeah, everyone knew she wasn’t getting out of that one.</p><p>-  Ishimaru and Ikusaba finally dragged her out of her room to her scheduled detention. </p><p>- No comment from either of them, but she knew they were thinking it.</p><p>_____________</p><p>- It was time for her routine check-in on master.</p><p>- Today, she decided to bring him his dinner!  Roast beef sandwiches with gravy and a nice rich cheese.  Truely a meal fit for a king.</p><p>- Togami was kind enough to worry if she’s cold or not...</p><p>- Truely, she was lucky to know him!</p><p>_____________</p><p>-She entered her room, wiping away tears of joy, and startled at the furry creature in her room.</p><p>- What if Syo got ahold of it... What would she say to Celeste.</p><p>- She realized it was a wig. Purple, though a bit greyer than her natural color.  Instructions on how to care for it were listed.</p><p>- “To Toko, from I.” </p><p>- THEY SAW THE BLOODY SHEETS OH NO...</p><p>___________</p><p>- Her sister wouldn’t notice one wig was missing anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Mukuro x Chiaki ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the first time someone complimented me while asking for a request.  I blushed (platonically) for about five minutes after reading it!  </p><p>Also this is ai Chiaki because I haven’t watched the anime.  Ai is what I know best (willing to write human, but this writes easier for me. )</p><p>- Mukruo was never the type to fantasise about her wedding when she was little, unlike her little sister. </p><p>- Was it really legal to stick some poison ivy in your bouquet?  If so, Weddings are Terrifying. </p><p>- Maybe she should teach some of her Pups basic wedding survival in that case...</p><p>- (Members of Finrir under Mukuro are called pups I decided.)</p><p>-  But Chiaki insisted it was the next logical step in their relationship.  The big boss battle.</p><p>- and Maybe Mukuro is willing to take some poison ivy for that.</p><p>- Mukuro bought the first white dress she could do hand-to-hand combat in. </p><p>- That was the wedding uniform after all, and Mukuro doesn’t wear stuff she can’t fight in.</p><p>- Shoes had to be custom made to fit her needs.  </p><p>- Why they didn’t make knife pockets in dress shoes were beyond her.</p><p>-  Junko was disappointed that she spent less effort on it than buying a gun. </p><p>- Chiaki gets a traditional wedding dress, and a veil.</p><p>- She doesn’t show it to Mukuro until the day before the wedding.</p><p>- They have a night wedding in early fall.  Its slightly breezy, and ruffles Chiaki’s veil a bit.</p><p>- Chiaki decided to wear her pin as well.  Mukuro thinks its cute.</p><p>- Nobody can tell that she’s yawning underneath it.  </p><p>- Chiaki might have dozed off once while the priest was rambling, but who’s counting.</p><p>“...I do.”</p><p>- Mukuro knows the pause isn’t because she’s hesitating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Taka Celeste sibling Hcs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: implied child abuse on Celeste’s end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Kiyotaka lost his little sister Taeko the divorce.  He didn’t understand why Father would spend so much on a lawyer when they already had to move due to money.  Until his mother and her boyfriend took away his little sister.</p><p>- He was sobbing all over his best shirt, but more surprisingly...</p><p>- She wiped away her snot on her skirt.  The skirt that she hogged all of the detergent for.  The skirt that grandpa that man gave her.</p><p>__________________</p><p>- He’d clear their name.  For both of them.</p><p>- Though... she managed to gain Mother’s surname. <br/>- Maybe she’d be bullied less at school because of this!</p><p>_________________</p><p>- Father sent letters to his baby sister often, but he never got a single reply.</p><p>- He always saved enough to get her something small for Holidays and her Birthday.  When Taka was old enough to mow lawns, he chipped in.</p><p>-  Once as a toddler, he forfeited his own present to get her a popular hair clip. She deserves to have something nice.</p><p>___________</p><p>- One day, the two of them found a calligraphied letter inviting them to tea with a Miss Celestia Ludenberg. </p><p>- Takaaki was originally suspicious of some underground bets.  (It wouldn’t be the first time someone assumed all of his family was corrupt) He might have had some of his lackys surround the building when he went in.</p><p>- one look at her, and Taka’s family was complete again.</p><p>- Celeste was pissed when the cops interrupted her brother’s sobbing.</p><p>__________</p><p>- Celeste buys herself the now no longer sold hair pin, and wears it for a week straight.</p><p>- Neon pink goes horrible with her bonnet.</p><p>- She spoils her brother for such a generous gift, but he never wears her fabulous taste in suits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. T4T Pekobuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-   Ibuki is very open about being trans in her music.  She once dropped a hit single “The Ladies bathroom is Really Fucking Clean, so you need to stop leaving TP on the floor you losers”, and it went viral.</p><p>- Before HPA, Fuyuhiko showed the song to Peko a couple of weeks after she came out.  Peko smiled at the song, so he figures she probably liked it. </p><p>- Ibuki doesn’t get dysphoric very often, but whenever she does it hits her HARD.  She wrote “I squeezed out the Baby and I don’t know who the Father is.” in one of those hard times.</p><p>- Before Ibuki grew out her hair, she was easily misgendered!  It made her kind of sad at first, so she made a pronoun pin!  It was really fun, because Ibuki got to use all of her favorite glitters.</p><p>- Ibuki learned how to do some super rad hairstyles, but she might have Accidentally fried the hair of one of her bandmates... The fans liked the new Do, but Ibuki felt super bad about it.</p><p>- Despite going to an all-girls school, Ibuki wasn’t allowed to use the same bathrooms as her classmates!  This often led to Ibuki being late for class :(</p><p>- Ibuki named herself after some anime girls!  It was the easiest decision of her life, more moms need to use their brains when naming babies.</p><p>- Peko was able to medically transition early due to being part of the Mob!  Ibuki thinks that is super cool, and should maybe save up to transition herself one day.</p><p>- Oooh a cyan guitar!!!</p><p>- Peko was the only classmate not participating in the Fantastic All Pretty Girls Bathe Together Bonanza! A total bummer!  She’s missing out on so many inside jokes!</p><p>- So Ibuki explains all of them to her, and then invites her to hang with the others!</p><p>- Peko explains that she isn’t intersted in bathing with the others “because she’s transgender” </p><p>- Ibuki says that isn’t a requirement to join.  Ibuki is also trans!!!</p><p>- Peko whispers very softly that she knows, but she’s scared of the others finding out.  She’s jealous that Ibuki can just splash around in a bikini without fear.</p><p>- Ibuki says that Ibuki thought the bikini was super cute!  But Ibuki understands how she feels.  Ibuki was ready to help out her new friend whenever and however.</p><p>- Peko blushes when she hears this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Girls Fashion Hc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  Kotoko wears intentionally bad outfits.   She wears socks and sandals around the house, much to Masiru’s annoyance.  Any bad outfit, she wears it. </p><p>- Nagisa doesn’t get it, considering her wardrobe has tons of name-brand items.</p><p>-  She gave her old wardrobe with Monaca, but didn’t tell anyone. </p><p>- Mahiru loves Sundresses.  She spins around in them whenever she is alone in the cabin.  Occasionally she wears the matching hats.</p><p>- Hiyoko loves pale ripped jeans and faded T-shirts.</p><p>- The two of them often go thrifting with Ibuki.  </p><p>- Mukuro tries to wear her Fenrir and HPA uniforms whenever she can, but on the occasion she has to wear casual clothes, she borrows clothes from Junko.  She wears a 1000$ outfit that clashes horribly.  She knows most of the others think she has no fashion sense, but she’s fine with that.  She just wears what she has on her, it isn’t her fault Junko hoardes fancy clothes. </p><p>- Taka sees nothing wrong with these outfits, Toko finds them hilarious. </p><p>- Speaking of Junko, she doesn’t just stick to Gyaru fashion.  Her outfits are super expensive and cohesive, but they vary from Pastel Goth to Advent Garde to her model look.</p><p>-  This means that Mukuro wears half of an Emo outfit with bright pink sneakers. </p><p>- Hina loves to wear cute outfits, but she has to be able to swim in any outfit she wears.</p><p>-  Junko was freaked out that she just jumped into a pool while walking together, thinking she ruined her outfit.</p><p>- I also feel like Hina would demand a specific brand of sneakers and training bra.  One time Mondo had to drive out her sneakers for an event.</p><p>- She also hordes necklaces that she lends to the other girls in her class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Hifumi headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- When he’s not in the HPA uniform, he does Closet Cosplays of his favorite characters.  They arn’t much compared to Tsumugi’s, but he enjoys doing them.</p><p>- He mimics the vocal patterns of those he hangs out around.  After a couple of weeks of hanging around with Celeste, he starts not using contractions. </p><p>-  Sometimes he references shows he hasn’t even seen through Osmosis, which causes Tsumugi to infodump about a cosplay she’s done for it.</p><p>- I feel like he would be against how the internet views spoiler warnings.  He thinks that since most storylines rely too heavily on twist endings anyway.</p><p>- Tsumugi disagrees with him and thinks spoiler warnings are important, the two of them get into relaxed debates about it.</p><p>- Another thing he and Tsum Tsum argue about is Word of god v Death of the author.  Tsu always tries to keep her cosplays hyper-realistic to the text, to the point of mathematical calculations.  Hifumi just murders the author. </p><p>- I feel like Hifumi is the type to not care if you disagree with him outside of fanfic.  You dislike his shirt? Sucks to be you.</p><p>- For Celeste’s birthday he designed a custom Lolita dress, and them commissioned it for her.</p><p>- outside of the popular Celeste and Tsumugi friendships, I feel like he’d be friends with Syo and Makoto! </p><p>-  He isn’t uncomfortable with Syo at all, and understands what she means easily. </p><p>-  They watch roomcoms together and provide Shitty commentary (the good kind of shitty commentary)</p><p>- They text each other memes constantly.</p><p>- Both he and Makoto have impostor syndrome bc they don’t have ‘real’ talents.</p><p>-  and they both love ‘Basic’ movie and Tv shows.  They are unabashedly basic together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. adhd Ibuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  Ibuki never did her homework when she was a kid.  She wanted to, but it was just the same thing over and over and over again every day and she kept getting yesterdays hw and todays hw confused!</p><p>- Her headbanging is a big stim for her Mikan is trying to teach her other stims too because she sometimes gets a headache doing that.  She’s recently taken to playing with her ultra-neon hair, and she loves it!</p><p>-  Her repeating things and pronouncing words differently seems to be a happy/exited stim.</p><p>- Ibuki owns multiples of everything she owns because Ibuki has a bad habit of forgetting things. </p><p>-   Ibuki choose the heaviest hearing aids she could find, so she maybe wouldn’t forget them as much.  (self indulgent Ibuki hc go brr)</p><p>- She’s always composing song lyrics in the back of her head.  It wasn’t a decision she made, but Ibuki usually makes a song about how her day was, every day.</p><p>- In her FTE’s she writes “memos for important things...”.  I think that its her Song Journal! She writes a jingle for everything she needs to remember. </p><p>-  She tried to use tone indicators while texting, but dropped this because the only one she really used was /pos.  </p><p>- (Gundam uses tone indicators.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. adhd Ibuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  Ibuki never did her homework when she was a kid.  She wanted to, but it was just the same thing over and over and over again every day and she kept getting yesterdays hw and todays hw confused!</p><p>- Her headbanging is a big stim for her Mikan is trying to teach her other stims too because she sometimes gets a headache doing that.  She’s recently taken to playing with her ultra-neon hair, and she loves it!</p><p>-  Her repeating things and pronouncing words differently seems to be a happy/exited stim.</p><p>- Ibuki owns multiples of everything she owns because Ibuki has a bad habit of forgetting things. </p><p>-   Ibuki choose the heaviest hearing aids she could find, so she maybe wouldn’t forget them as much.  (self indulgent Ibuki hc go brr)</p><p>- She’s always composing song lyrics in the back of her head.  It wasn’t a decision she made, but Ibuki usually makes a song about how her day was, every day.</p><p>- In her FTE’s she writes “memos for important things...”.  I think that its her Song Journal! She writes a jingle for everything she needs to remember. </p><p>-  She tried to use tone indicators while texting, but dropped this because the only one she really used was /pos.  </p><p>- (Gundam uses tone indicators.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Miu x Maki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Maki’s codename was feared by many.  It would be wise for all around her to take her seriously.</p><p>- Maki is tough.  She has to be.</p><p>- Maki can get over the flirty comments from the cute blonde in her class.</p><p>- Despite what the baby brat thinks, she can. definitely. </p><p>- at the orphanage, Maki enjoyed figure drawing.  Miu loves to model for her.</p><p>- They go on a beach date and build a sandcastle together. for 6 hours.</p><p>-  Maki doesn’t like Coffee but Miu is obsessed with it.  After a couple of months of picking it up for her from the cafeteria, Miu gets her hooked on Starbucks.</p><p>- Maki gets the bright pink drink, while Miu has a normalish order, with a bunch of specific instructions on how to make it.</p><p>- They alternate who orders and pick dumb names.  Miu always does something like “Cute girl!!” while Maki refrences obscure things nobody gets.</p><p>- They read sappy romance novels together.  Miu makes comments, and it pisses Maki off.</p><p>- Dodgeball is a close fight if Miu gets prep time.</p><p>- the first big fight they had is when Miu kept pestering Maki if making a real-life version of a fictional gun was feasible or not, and Maki had a panic attack.</p><p>-  Miu felt really bad, because she struggles at knowing when people are uncomfortable.  </p><p>- So they establish a “Miu shut up word.” it isn’t used often, but Maki is grateful it is there.</p><p>- Maki replaces Miu’s goggles with bulletproof ones.</p><p>- Miu doesn’t remember the weeks before the accident. All of her loved ones wrote down everything they remember, but it still bugs her what might have been lost.</p><p>- Maki blushes while she cries into her hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Junko X Sayaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I feel like the two of them met several times before Hope's Peak, but they didn't really talk much. Mostly they just traveled the same circles.<br/> - Once, Sayaka's manager made her wear an outfit endorsed by Junko, and it was more comfortable than some of the other stuff she's had to wear.<br/>- A couple of weeks after Sayaka got formally accepted into Hope's Peak (she knew she was getting in beforehand. She is physic, after all! Also the tabloids do gossip.), one of her bandmates came up to her with a magazine. Apparently one of her classmates enjoyed listening to her music! The whole thing made her a lot less anxious about it.<br/> - Once, Sayaka barged into Junko's room and bitched about an outfit she has to wear for a music video for half an hour. Junko called up her girlfriends Ibuki and Tsumugi and they made subtle alterations to the outfit so Sayaka can be more comfy in it.<br/>- Before they were officially dating, Sayaka was insecure because Junko called everyone her girlfriend regardless of gender or closeness. (Taka was very confused the first time) Therefore, Junko starts calling Sayaka her +1.<br/> - Sayaka isn't allowed to date due to her contract, so the public percives them to be very close BFFs. Junko has an article about how those two "are in inspiration for young women looking for healthy friendships" pinned on her wall. - Junko claims that if she's ever caught looking at Sayaka's cleavage, she'll throw Mukuro under the bus for it. Sayaka rolls her eyes every time.<br/> - Everyone thinks Sayaka is pretty. It comes with the territory of being an idol. But Junko thinks Sayaka is at her prettiest when her hair is a total bird's nest and she's half asleep.<br/>- She managed to photograph Sayaka at her most angelic once, and Mahiru is super impressed (and a bit jealous) of her friend.<br/> - Tickle wars.<br/>- They both have fake tabloid smiles and they bust them out whenever someone is pissing them off. Its like a customer service voice, but they are the only two that know their celebrity personas aren't real.<br/>- On her most optimistic, Junko thinks Sayaka understands her more than anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. V3 squad pet roomba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Kirumi was so offended at first. </p><p>- She was more than capable of vacuuming or sweeping this class by herself!  Just request her to do so!</p><p>- She was okay with it when she saw Ryoma’s cat riding it.</p><p>- The kitty loves the roomba, but she also loves being held.</p><p>-  So Ryoma stands atop it, petting his cat.</p><p>- Kaito tells his Maki-roll the saga of Stabby the Roomba.  It is decided that if the roomba bumps you (Kaede talked them out of attaching the blade.) the roomba gets your ultimate.</p><p>- Kokichi teased Gonta that he’d get bumped right away, but Gonta is one of the select few that hasn’t been bumped.</p><p>- Kokichi used to brag about not getting Roomba’d, but then he pissed Miu off.  She got the Roomba to nail him at twice the usual speed.</p><p>- Kiibo is smiling about this win for robotkind.  Finally, the balance has been restored.</p><p>- Kaede hates the Roomba with a passion bc it keeps trying to clean while she’s PLAYING. </p><p>- Himiko agrees.  Its a pain when she’s woken up by a loud whirring noise when she is trying to sleep.</p><p>- The Roomba once scared Tenko, so she drop kicked it.</p><p>- Gonta talks to the Roomba like its friend-shaped until it destroyed some spiderwebs he was keeping in his room.</p><p>- Miu wants to take the Roomba apart and see some Roomba guts!!! Miu was vetoed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Makoto x Junko fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you missed the title, this is Makoto x Junko in a healthy relationship.   If you aren't a fan of this ship, no hard feelings if you don't read!</p><p>I'm really happy with how this turned out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Their song is Paris by the Chainsmokers.  I will not elaborate.</p><p>- I feel like they are the kind of couple that would be joined at the hip, but they aren’t overtly gross in public.</p><p>- Kirigiri finds Makoto in crowns by looking for Junko’s twin tails.    When she admits this, Junko does a huge hyena laugh and makes them bigger for the rest of the week. </p><p>- Makoto always holds doors open for his GF, while his friends don’t get the special treatment unless they are carrying stuff.</p><p>- Junko pretends that she thinks it is dumb, but she is secretly really flattered.</p><p>- Junko enjoys putting an arm on her boyfriend’s shoulder. It makes her feel small and safe.  She shoots a friendly roast at Togami while being practically draped around him.</p><p>- When Makoto was little, he always fantasised about running his fingers through his GF’s hair.  However, he refrains because he knows she’s spent so much time on it.</p><p>- Sometimes Makoto borrows Junko’s shampoo when he runs out, and his hair is extra silky for the rest of the day.  </p><p>- Sayaka gave a platonic hair ruffle, and Junko got super upset.</p><p>- Makoto reassures her that he has no intention of breaking up with her for Sayaka, and then secretly asks his friend to not do that in front of Junko.</p><p>- Junko finds out anyway, and is secretly thrilled that her boyfriend will do little things like that for her and keep them secret.</p><p>- Makoto wasn’t really into Make-up or fashion before he began dating Junko, but he lets her pick out his look whenever she has the time.</p><p>- Every time, Junko is super happy that everyone knows she picks an outfit.  It makes her feel proud of her accomplishment.</p><p>- Junko feels kind of comforted that her boyfriend is... basic.  </p><p>- In some of her past relationships, her date would pretend to care about her hobbies to impress her.</p><p>- She doesn’t have to worry about that with Makoto.  Even her little actress self couldn’t fake the face he made when his show got a second season.</p><p>- Even if he doesn’t really get some of her more obsure hobbies, she knows he cares about them because he cares about her.</p><p>- Despite how he branded himself, Makoto is one of her hardest to predict classmates.</p><p>- When she first met his parents and his little sister, they cooked her her favorite meal!  Her boyfriend texted ahead so they’d know to make it.</p><p>- Komaru wasn’t like Mukuro at all. When she said so at the end of the meeting, Komaru let out a little giggle, and then asked for an autograph.</p><p>- She drew a cute doodle of her and Makoto holding hands by her signature.  (and several plain ones to give to her friends or sell.)</p><p>- Komaru tells her brother that she needs to marry this women.</p><p>- Makoto keeps a scrunchie in his bag in case one of Junko’s breaks.</p><p>- Junko loves to doodle on his notes.  Its either adorable, or morbid in an adorable style.</p><p>- Makoto made friendship bracelets for his friend circle.  He gives Junko a special Girlfriend bracelet and she wears it all week even though it clashes with her outfit.</p><p>- Junko gushes in magazines about how much she loves her boyfriend.</p><p>- Makoto loves Junko’s PJ collection. (she also has Bunny slippers.)</p><p>- Makoto bought her a Fuzzy jacket for winter, and she was red all day.  Makoto wonders if he should have bought her one with a hood.  </p><p>- They catch snowflakes together on a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Himiko x Mukuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Mukuro is more than happy to fetch items for her GF.<br/>- Mukuro is more than happy to help her GF complete her homework despite her being tired.<br/>- Mukuro is more than happy to carry her GF places.  </p><p>- In general, Mukuro is a nice supportive Gf.</p><p>-  Himiko nicknamed her Crow on one of the first couple of dates, and it stuck.  Mukuro secretly thinks of her as “Owl” due to her sleepiness, but never says the pet name out loud.<br/>- Both of them are terrible at choosing dates, so about half of their dates are with other couples.<br/>- Else they put a movie on, sleep through the movie, and call it a date.<br/>- Mukuro studies by reading her textbooks aloud.  Occasionally, Himiko sits in her lap and listens. </p><p>- Himiko finds that Mukuro is suprisingly comfortable to nap on.  Mukuro is riding a motorbike back home after a date, and her gf is half asleep behind her.</p><p>-  Mukuro thinks having a chubby girlfriend is the best thing that’s ever happened to her!  She’s just so comfy to hug.  She gets to lean over her, and wrap her arms around her shoulders.</p><p>-  Mukuro is one of the only students to call her by her proper title! It helps that her mind wasn’t sullied by childish impressions of what magic ‘really’ is.</p><p>- Mukuro realized she had a crush on Himiko when she did a charity show to help the homeless.  She was watching her get ready to go on stage, and had the classic OH.</p><p>- They are both scared of thunderstorms, and huddle on the bed whenever one comes. </p><p>- When Himiko first came to get comfort, she was shocked to know that someone as brave as Mukuro felt the same.</p><p>- Mukuro tries to help Himiko take her pills every morning, but it is tough going.  Neither of them are very good at it.</p><p>- Himiko shares her Chocolate Milk... with the SAME STRAW ;) </p><p>- Himiko wears short heels, so she can smooch the gf without having to go on her tip toes.</p><p>- Tenko challenges Mukuro for the honor of dating her best friend. Mukuro loses 2-1, but Tenko relents because Himiko SHOULD be happy.  <br/>- Also because Mukuro os DAMN good at punching.</p><p>- Mukuro gets Himiko some high end trick knives on a whim.  Himiko is astounded that she can spend that much money on her without batting an eye.</p><p>- Himiko loves how smooth Mukuro’s hair is.  It feels almost like a cat familiar to her.<br/>- Himiko is allergic to cats, and has a high pitched sneeze and gets a runny nose.</p><p>- Mukuro runs out to try to find her some tissues at 3 am so she doesn’t have to use TP.</p><p>- (Not that Mukuro cares about Tissues v Tp, but she figured Himiko might.)</p><p>- Himiko does nice spells for Mukuro.  Mukuro’s favorite is the Anti-Bug Bite spell. </p><p>- Due to the name of her group, Mukuro grew up around quite a bit of Norse Mythology and Middle Eastern myths.  They talk about how magic is portrayed together.</p><p>- When they first met, Himiko thought Mukuro was a mage as well due to her skill with the knife.</p><p>- Mukuro carried a frog 2 miles on her run to show it to her GF.  Despite what Gonta thought, she was going to put it back.</p><p>- Mukuro does Himiko’s laundry so she has clean clothes even if she is feeling tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Taka Hiro Sibling hcs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time the two hung out outside of class was when Taka had to tutor his classmate. He wasn't sure how his classmate passed his middle school exams!  Another spectacular failure by the Japanese Education System.<br/>Though he wished Hiro would stay on topic.<br/>How do Polynomials correlate to Area 51 in the first place?<br/>Whenever Hiro mentions a conspiracy theory, Taka is one of the only ones who tries to logically debate with him.  It becomes something they both look foreward to.<br/>Once Hiro mentions a political theory, and Taka starts crying out of frustration this time.<br/>Hiro never mentions anything remotely like that again.<br/>Another thing I'd think they'd playfully argue about a lot is the concept of Fate.<br/>Hiro believes in fate, Taka is AGAINST it.<br/>It wasn't his Fate to become Prime Minister.  He actively choose to do so!<br/>He gets pissed when Hiro calls his date his soulmate.<br/>Taka teaches Hiro the rules of chess<br/>and Hiro beats him in like 3 days.<br/>Taka is crying with pride.<br/>Eventually Hiro starts tutoring him in statistics so he can steal the #1 spot in the class from Togami.<br/>Taka is younger, but he gives off Older Sibling vibes whenever he tells Hiro to go to bed at 8pm.  It's a SCHOOL NIGHT you heathen!<br/>Hiro insists that the ritual needs to be performed at Midnight Tonight, so Taka says he needs to take a specifically timed nap to retain brain function.<br/>Hiro doesn't think he needs his brain in top shape, but complies.<br/>The ritual goes swimmingly!  Hiro thinks it might be part of the 30%. He's so exited that he wants to wake his brother up immediately, but compromises by writing a note on his door.<br/>Taka brings him a thermos of coffee at lunch.  Hiro vows never to tell him that he has done this many times before.<br/>Once Taka comes to him with a bright red face, stammering something about needing money for bras.<br/>Eventually he got out that the bras were for a friend.   Hiro didn't care though, and even offered to come with him!<br/>________<br/>At the time of the killing game, they were Legally Brothers In Law.<br/>When Hiro finds out, he feels guilt over being his scapegoat all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Dr1 girls wedding dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayaka:</p><p>Due to a lifetime being spent on stage, Sayaka values mobility in her wedding dress.  If she can’t do all of her music videos in it, then what is even the point? I feel like she’d want a really elaborate hairdo, so its unlikely for her to wear a veil.  I feel like Pastel Blue would be one of the colors for her wedding, so if her partner was feeling really extra she might include it on her dress.  She’s had a vague idea of what she wanted since she was a kid, so she was relatively quick shopping for it.  She did a big online reveal of the dress, and most of her fans reacted positively!  The brand shot up in popularity because she wore it.</p><p>Kyoko:</p><p>She’d want a tailored suit.  100%.  I could totally see her wearing her wedding suit to important meetings.  She’d invest in a quality brand.  Part of her wanted to add purple and silver highlights to it, but she decided to keep it practical.  Instead, she wore a purple and silver hair piece and tie.  She’d keep them both in a little case afterwards and put them on her desk.  Even though she’s not going the traditional dress route, her friends wanted to take her wedding dress browsing just so she can say she’s been.  They are supportive though! Just by the time she gets married, its become a thing to go dress shopping.  She’s meh about the whole thing, but Celeste comes home with three new wedding dresses.</p><p>she has the most elaborate Make-up of the bunch.  Everyone else is worried about crying and ruining the look, but she’s stone cold and her new partner loves her for it.</p><p>Celeste:</p><p>As previously stated, she hordes wedding dresses and wears them around the house.  Once someone spilled on one of her less-nice ones, and she LOSES IT.  Because she has an entire closet full of them, most of the class thought her own wouldn’t be very different.  Boy were they surprised!  While they did the traditional joint shopping excursion, nobody knew what she was going with until the day of the wedding.   Black Dress. Same makeup as cannon.  Tiara/Veil combo.  Most goth shit anyone has fucking seen.  Everyone is in awe, even the groom/bride.    She has to hire a high-end photographer in order to get quality photos of her dress.   For her one year anniversary, someone commissions an oil painting of her based off her wedding photos. Her only complaint is that the portrait didn’t include Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg the third and Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg the fourth. (However the last names are handled, the cats keep their name theme going.)  Her crown is on the mantle of her fireplace, along with some preserved roses from the wedding.</p><p>She never wears it again, but she mentions wanting to be buried in it over tea.</p><p>(Also I think her formal dress is the most wedding-dress appropriate)</p><p>Hina:</p><p>Ooooh boy Hina is a mess.  She wants a completely different style of dress every week leading up to her wedding.  The only thing she’s 100% certain on is what she wants her dinner to be.  In order to help her, the other girls each pick out their favorite dress in the store.   When she sees everyone’s picks, she thinks yes! This is my favorite dress!  But then the next one comes out and she isn’t so sure anymore.  Finally she settles on a rather plain one that fits well enough.  Everything is fine until she goes to her final fitting.  Due to a new exercise regimen .  Nekomaru put her on a training regime that could help her beat the guy’s world record!  She… might of overdid it and became buffer than expected. In the interest of not hulking out of this lovely dress, she decides to find another.  She’s secretly relived, but time is running out.  She goes shopping at 3 am with some of her girlfriends (I’m imagining Chihro and Sakura, but fret not if this is a Sakuraoi wedding!)  They find two dresses that kind of fit her in two thrift stores, and the seamstress sews them together.  To the wedding party’s horror.  Thankfully, it turned out okay, and they gave the seamstress a great tip afterwards.</p><p>I could totally imagine Yuta being the Flower Nonbinary.  Hina inhales the donuts she wanted since the beginning, and they watch with a mix of awe, pride, and horror.  She spills a couple of crumbs, but nobody really cares.  If she does the cake smashing thing, she licks the cake off her face like a cat.</p><p>Sakura:</p><p>Sakura has to commission a dress to fit her, but she doesn’t mind because then she gets to control the details!   Its a little cheesy, but she has her namesake flower at her wedding.  Along with tons of other flowers.  Hina is a bit annoyed because of her pollen allergy, but she premedicated to support her.   She 100% wants a train, and enjoys the feeling of longer dresses.  Kenshiro calls her pretty in a platonic sense, and she was red for the rest of the day.    Her wedding vows are long and detailed.  She says them all with a straight face.   She formally invites most of her opponents out of respect, but ends up having a small wedding.  She isn't particularly stressed out about her wedding, and is okay with her friends missing it.  She's also not particularly upset that one of the kids at the wedding pukes due to the spicy food, and shares her cake with him.    It is only a formality.  She knows that she could never see herself with anyone else.</p><p>Chihiro: (she/her Chihiro)</p><p>Chihiro gets a short but cute white dress. I think she'd want a spring wedding, where all of the green brings out the color in her eyes.  She'd totally want some animals at her wedding, specifically rabbits.   Either Taka or Mondo is with the rabbits at all times, but for two very different reasons.  She'd be super nervous about spacing during her wedding vows, and then saying the wrong thing.  Even when reassured, she prints a second copy of them, just in case!  It is very important for her that Chiaki and Alter Ego are able to see the weddings, because she feels like they are sisters.  During the weeks leading up to it, she designs them each robotic bodies so they can be her bridesmaids!  She doesn't have a dress code at her wedding, so Alter Ego and Chiaki design dresses they would wear elsewhere.  Despite no dress code, nobody dresses overtly casual for her.  Chihiro never wore high heels for her wedding, and learned just for the occasion.</p><p>Toko:</p><p>Toko’s both planned her wedding for ages, but never expected to have one.  She totally wants to be in control of everything, and has to fight with both her date AND Syo.   As a compromise, she offers to get Syo a second wedding dress, but she declines.  She's super specific about the plans, and gets into a fight with her wedding planner.  She fires them, and does it all herself.</p><p>Junko:</p><p>Junko didn't get a say in her wedding dress.  Once it was announced that she was engaged, a bunch of brands bid for the right to design her wedding dress.   All of her friends are upset she didn't get that rite of passage, but Junko knew it would come to this since day one.  However, to make her friends feel better, she models some from Celeste's hoard.  No pictures mind you!  Its a public affair with little heart in it, but Junko uses the profit to sponsor an amazing honeymoon where she travels the world!    Initially she considered having her lovely sister act as a stunt double, but ultimately decided against it.  The two of them had subtly different body shapes, and she couldn't do that to the person who designed her dress.  It has some pastel pink in it, which made it far less boring to wear.</p><p>Mukuro:</p><p>First off, you are out of your mind if you think Mukuro would pay for her wedding outfit.  Junko offers to talk any company into donating a dress for the cause, but she declines.  Syo offers to help her steal one, and she declines.  She has no moral opposition to getting married in uniform, but if her partner was against it, she'd buy a simple yet practical dress.  No way would she wear heels, or anything she can't do her morning run in.  Her wedding day is no exception.   Her dress gets a little ruffled, but she doesn't particularly mind.  Junko worries that she might tear her dress, and starts screeching at her.  Mukuro is happy to assist with things important to her friends and family,  but she thinks Junko may be overreacting maybe?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Mukuro x Togami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya only wanted the best to serve as his bodyguard.  Only a couple of people got past his interview, and even those were fired after a couple of weeks.<br/>Mukuro trained the nation's finest warriors, but moved into the city to take care of her sister.  She doesn't regret helping out, but she would be lying if she said she didn't miss it.<br/>She didn't need the money.  Between her and Junko, they could donate the lion's share of their income to charity and not go hungry.<br/>She did it because she was bored, and because her younger sister did her best designs when she was alone.<br/>Byakuya, unlike most employers, wasn't against hiring a bodyguard with strong ties to the government.  He had them himself.<br/>Thus, Mukuro, who's never had to seriously job hunt before, sent in a quickly drafted application.<br/>Togami was extremely confused about the (lack of) contents of Mukuro's resume.   He gave her an interview just to see what would happen.<br/>Togami decides he will hire her about three minutes into the interview.   Mostly because she didn't seem concerened if she got the job or not.<br/>A nice change of pace.<br/>Mukuro slaps her alarm at 5 AM like usual.  She goes for her run, showers, and then makes herself breakfast.<br/>A sleepy Junko whines that "you're not gonna be late... stop using your knife grip on your oatmeal.  No need to play with your food."<br/>She waits for when she was told her new boss would arive.  Since there's nothing productive for her to do (getting spammed with memes from Junko doesn't Count), she decides to do some reps of push-ups to some music.<br/>If your bodyguard spooks when you first introduce yourself, she can't be a very good bodyguard, can she?<br/>But her doing push-ups was certianly attractive.<br/>Togami decides to give her a second chance on a whim.<br/>The suit guy who conducted her interview was her new employer?  Mukuro hadn't been to many interviews, but this seemed like quite a deviation from the norm.<br/>It also meant that her boss saw her wear a too small version of one of Junko's beta designs!  (Uniform didn't meet interview dress code, aparently!  The audacity...  what if her boss was attacked mid-interview?  Its not like she could actually move with those sleeves.)<br/>The guy seemed to know a bit too much about potential assailants to be a millionaire, but Mukuro learns to adapt to surprises a bit too easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Hairstyleist Mukuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started, like most things did, with Ishimaru.</p><p>A couple of weeks into the school year, the hair on the back of his head was half an inch longer than the rest of it.</p><p>She wasn't the only one who noticed.  The Biker Kid made a snide comment about it the other day, he's clearly struggling to take care of it.</p><p>She helped him out in exchange for a page of math notes.  Cutting hair (and bandages, and paper, and rope) was oddly satisfying for her.</p><p>If she managed to get the homework answers for Enoshima, (her sister, who nobody knows of the danger) then that is just a bonus.</p><p>He mentions that since he's no longer living with his father, he doesn't really know how to cut the back of his head.</p><p>Mukuro tells him that even the world's best mercenary group doesn't know how to do that.</p><p>The two of them work out an arragement.</p><p>Its mostly pity on Mukuro's end, but it might come in handy if Junko was in a bad mood.</p><p>The two of them fall into a routine.  The next time Mukuro and Hair interact, its in a game of Truth or Dare with some Upperclassman.</p><p>Souda dared her to dye his hair, because he was too lazy to do it himself.</p><p>Fair enough, but Mukuro warned him that she's never done this before.</p><p>He should have a say in his own fate.</p><p>With a small bump in the road of Nevermind walking in and thinking a Murder was occurring (does she distrust Mukuro that much?), it goes decently well.</p><p>The next round Souda dared Mukuro to do GUNDAM'S hair, to Gundams utter horror.</p><p>Despite her protests, this is indeed a legal dare with the current ruleset.</p><p>Mukuro also had to style it up to "the full effect."  a waste of time, but she will Humor the mechanic for Junko's sake.</p><p>How does one store all of these hair products?</p><p>Gundam doesn't hate it.  Its slightly too dark, but he doesn't hate it.</p><p>He hates it even less when he dares his frienemy to take a swig of hot scauce and the game is called off.</p><p>He said something to Mukuro that MIGHT have been a thank you.</p><p>The next day, Ibuki hires her in exchange for a slice of her birthday cake!  Mukuro thinks that it didn't turn out too well, but Ibuki thinks that Ibuki likes the tie dye effect.</p><p>Mukuro is happy it worked out for her, but she's got to admit that it would have turned out Fine had she just held still.</p><p>Once every two weeks or so, Ibuki meets her in the dining hall because of a particularly bad tangle, or a new super cool hair dye she bought!</p><p>How on earth do people spend so much money on these kinds of things?</p><p>Ibuki lets her keep the nearly empty tubes.  She holds onto them in her rest area.</p><p>Saionji keeps knocking on her door, so there was no point in ignoring her.</p><p>Besides, Mukuro isnt intentionally rude.</p><p>The girl needed her hair done for a video call with her, and "Mahiru was busy, so a pile of crap like you will have to do."</p><p>When Mukuro brushes her hair off her shoulders, she can feel the smaller girl's pulse.  She isn't fooling anyone.</p><p>It took a couple of tries, but she finally got the hair to the point where "it'd have to do!"</p><p>A pouch of coin is hastily slid under her door, as Saionji runs off.  Mukuro realized her parting words weren't an insult.</p><p>It was around this point Tsumugi commissioned her with the upkeep of some of her lower-end wings.  Mukuro was worried about the cost of a screw up, but Tsumugi reassured her that she just keeps them around in case she needs to throw something together last minute.</p><p>And screw up she does.  Multiple times, in fact.  But Tsumugi is patient, and Tsumugi is kind.</p><p>Mukuro spends many evenings trying to copy styles from Tsumugis concept art books.</p><p>One time, Tsumugi (Call me Tsum Tsum...) likes her styling so much, she does a cosplay with the wig!  She has to give the character a new palette, which was a fun creative exercise!</p><p>She and Kirumi were hired by Sayaka's idol group pre-interview.</p><p>It was meant to look casual, and their usual artist was on vacation.  It was the biggest deal of her life.</p><p>Mukuro thought it was a honor to work under the Ultinate Maid.</p><p>Mukuro didn't expect to be pissed at Kirumi that her lipstick of choice was clashing with her vision.</p><p>Kirumi noticed, and quickly fixed it.</p><p>Mukuro immediately protests that this was her fault, but Kirumi agrees it works better that way!</p><p>There is a 99% chance she is just saying that.</p><p>There is a 99% chance all of them are just saying that.</p><p>She finishes early.</p><p>The others do her makeup, and set up an Instagram for her.</p><p>Her username is SilentSwan. she doesn't post styles on it too often, but she has a decent amount of followers.</p><p>She decides to do eye makeup for herself, but to lose the stuff on her cheeks.</p><p>On the morning before a big test, she is once again awoken by frantic knocking.</p><p>This time, she encounters the marginally more pleasant Sobbing Taka.</p><p>Thankfully, he wanted her assistance rather than comforting.</p><p>In order for Taka to study, she has to assist with his.... friend's??? hair routine.</p><p>It was quite difficult to style a moving target, but she's come a long way due to Ibuki.</p><p>She did his usual style, but curled a couple of strands that were too short to reach.</p><p>She also applied some hair growth and stability gel, while listening to Mondo read the neatly printed notes.</p><p>Taka's eyes were to red from the crying, it almost extended to his cheeks.</p><p>Mukuro was 'commissioned' to brush Junko's hair every evening until she was told to stop.</p><p>Junko had a very sensitive scalp, so Mukuro must be very careful not to hurt her sister.</p><p>Occasionally she had to search the entire apartment when the hairbrush got lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Junzuru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them plan an arcade date for a week to get the most tickets, but skirted the rules so hard that Junko got kicked out.  Izuru noticed the science she was causing, and then continued to play skee-ball.<br/>They shit talk the outfits of random passerby, but Izuru OWNS most of these outfits.<br/>(Whenever Mukuro fights with Junko, she steals from Izurus closet.  Not only is her sister wearing her boyfriend's clothes...  she's wearing a rainbow skirt with an emo hoodie.  Yikes.)<br/>Izuru buys more shitty clothes to watch her squirm, even if he'd never wear a skirt that itchy.<br/>Izuru gave Junko full permission to fuck with his hair when hes having a depressive episode.<br/>When hes dragged out of his dark room into her eye scorching salon, he feels more awake.<br/>They watch bad movies together and rip into them.<br/>I could also see them researching true crime and yelling about the ten different ways the police could have caught the guy.<br/>Izuru sneaks up behind her and rests his face on the back of her head.<br/>Izuru will try to sleep ON TOP OF HER.  LIKE AN ANIMAL.<br/>Junko loves him but JEEZ.<br/>Izuru sleepwalks.  Junko has to prevent him from breaking a bone tripping on her hair dryer.<br/>Izuru is always trying to adopt a pet, but their landlord is against the idea.<br/>Junko writes a fucking essay about why a snake wouldn't hurt the apartment THAT much, but refuses to feed the snake those dead mice.<br/>She has standards.<br/>(If Izuru cant get out of bed, either Makoto or Mukuro does it for him.)<br/>Izuru feeds local squirrels while Junko plays on her phone.<br/>Junko uses a bunch of frilly pet names when she is being overdramatic, but Roo is the only one that sticks when she's calm.<br/>Izuru didn't use pet names for the first couple of months in their relationship.  It made Junko feel insecure, but he had no clue.  It was his first relationship after all.<br/>Junko tearfully admits that she doesn't feel wanted because she's called her first name.<br/>Izuru apologizes and politely asks what the normal window was for pet names.<br/>Its Junkos first relationship too, despite what the tabloids think.<br/>He starts calling her June.<br/>They Rp together (in a PG way.) They interweave 5 different plots in each stages interaction.<br/>Izuru hates Starbucks, but he never forgets to pick up Junkos usual order for her after a photoshoot.<br/>He kisses her on the lips, and then complains about the taste.<br/>She points out that he mostly tasted her chapstick.<br/>(Junko prefers Cherry to Strawberry hands down.  She REFUSES to wear strawberry.)<br/>Izuru will fight anyone who calls his GF an airhead, even as a joke.<br/>Mukuro was origionally nervous about her sister dating, but decided Izuru was okay when he nearly fought a Reserve Course student because of this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>